The Date
by Cherish Me
Summary: *Complete* Derek and Casey are fighting about who's a better date. George and Nora tells them to go on a date with each other. Derek and Casey? On a date? Together? Read and Review please! - Ace


**The Date**

**By: Cherish Me a.k.a. Ace **

_This is really not a good idea. Everything's is going to go wrong, and Derek and I will just end up fighting more. _Casey McDonald thought as she was getting ready for a date. She was wearing a cute black skirt, with baby blue t-shirt that matched her eyes. It was simple outfit, yet at the same time, it was really, really sexy on her.

She gave herself on overall look in the mirror. She frowned and said, "I give maximum of 5 minutes to this date to blow up." She looked at herself again, and groaned. "Not even God can help me now."

**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**

**Flashback:**

"Ya right, like you can be better then _me_." Derek said, while pointing to himself.

"I can so. I know how to behave on a date Derek, unlike you, who just looks down a girl's front, or push your tongue down her esophagus." Casey replied.

Nora and George walked in just to hear the end of Casey's sentence. They looked at each other when they realized that Derek and Casey were fighting once again, but this time, it happens to be on a new topic.

"What are you two going on about now?" George asked while putting his hand over Nora's shoulder.

"Ms. Kltuzella here believes _she_'s a _better _date then _me_." Derek replied.

"Of course I am. I'm not a horny teenage boy with only one thing in mind." Casey said.

While they started arguing again, Nora was whispering something George. "Ok guys, cut it out. How about this? You both go on a date, and prove each other that they were wrong in their judgments about you." George said.

"You know dad, I would love to. Except, it'll be _very_ hard to find a boy, who will _willingly _go on a date with her." Derek said.

"Actually, I was talking about you." At the Derek's raised eyebrows, George elaborated. "You two will go on a date, _with each other!_"

"WHAT??" was said by both Derek and Casey, instantly.

**End of Flashback!**

**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**

So, here was poor Derek, waiting in the living room for Casey to show up so they can get this date (practically ordered by their parents) over with. He _actually_ had to get ready for this thing. His dad and Nora paid for their reservation at this expensive restaurant, so he had to look decent.

_Here comes the Princess, _thought Derek as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to say she was late, but it was all he could do, to stop himself from drooling like a dog. _She looks HOT_! Inner Derek was really wanting some of that. 

"Cat got your tongue, Derek?"

"You're late. Let's just get out of here. Dad, Nora, we're leaving." Derek said, as he was putting on his jacket.

"WAIT!" They heard Nora scream, as she ran into the living room. "Pictures!!" They both groaned as they stood next to each other, close enough, but not touching. "Come closer guys! You're on a date!" Nora reminded them.

"Don't remind me!" Derek said, but nonetheless, he wrapped an arm around Casey's neck, and brought her stand before him, putting his other hand in his back pocket.

After about million pictures, all taken by the one and only Nora, they left the house. Lizzie and Edwin came downstairs, set down on the couch, and started staring at the door. They knew about the date. When Nora asked why they were staring at the door, they replied:

"Lizzie and I made a bet on how long their date's going to last. She said 15 minutes max. I said less then a minute. So far, it's been 35 seconds." Edwin said, after checking his watch.

"Edwin, that's horrible - " Nora started to say, when the front door open. Casey stormed in, looking oh so mad, and Derek followed, looking very satisfied with himself. Lizzie, without saying anything, put 10 bucks in Ed's outreached hands.

"I don't _know_ why I agreed to this. I _knew_ this was going to end up horribly. To think I actually gave myself 5 whole minutes. I should've known it wouldn't last a minute. Get that smirk off your face, Derek. It's not like wanted to go on this date. No, not at all. But mom and George had to –" Casey was cut off as Derek grabbed her hand and started pulling toward the front door again.

"Well be home by midnight." Derek said as he pushed Casey and himself out the door, and closed it behind him.

George and Nora were still looking at the door, when Edwin and Lizzie got up from the sofa, and started heading up the games closed to find a way to kill time.

**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**

Casey hasn't said a word after Derek pushed in the passenger sit, closed her door, came to the driver's side, and started driving the car. They were surprisingly silent as Derek drove to the restaurant. For some reason, both of them had this giddy feeling in their stomachs. Casey was getting really nervous. She glanced a pick at Derek and saw that he didn't look nervous at all. She quickly looked away. _My hands are starting to sweat! Oh dear god, _why_ am I so nervous? This is Derek, the guy I was yelling at less then 5 minutes ago. _

But even as she tried to convince herself, she couldn't stop the giddy feeling in her stomach. She concentrated on getting her heart-rate down.

She suddenly jerked her head when her door opened. There stood Derek, raising an eyebrow at her. _He looks so cute!_

"Are you planning to get out any time soon Case?" He asked.

"Sorry." She apologized as she got out the car. She looked around and noticed she hasn't been here before. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. Dad gave me direction, told me tell them my last name. But we can walk around a bit afterwards. There're lots of hot chicks here. Hey, do you think I should ask for her number? Be right back." Derek said as he started walking toward a blond, who was wearing practically nothing, and her hair was the blondest Casey had every seen. **(No offence to blond – my two best friends are blond! – Derek seems like the type to go for blonds, so…)**

_Why do I suddenly feel sad?_ Casey lowered her eyes when she saw that Derek had reached the girl he was aiming for. _Typical Derek. So, why am I not yelling at him?_

"You ready to go in now?" Derek said. Casey looked up to see Derek standing there.

"She didn't give you her number?"

"Ya, she did. Can we get this date over with so I can call her up later?" She had gave Derek her number, but she also complemented on how cute his 'girlfriend' looked tonight. She also said she didn't expect Derek to call her, 'cause she saw how smitten Derek was with his girlfriend. Derek told her Casey wasn't his girlfriend, but the blond didn't believe him. He wasn't about to tell Casey that.

**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**

Derek and Casey were sitting in the car, after parking the car in their garage. Their date has gone…well you can't sum it up in one word. The dinner was quite, they barely said two sentences to each other, which was rare with Derek and Casey. They had gone on a walk afterwards, but Derek sensed that Casey was mad at him for some reason, so he didn't hit on anymore girls.

A man was running up the walkway, and Casey was in the middle of his path. Derek saw him, so he took Casey's hand to pull aside. Saying Casey was surprised, would have been an understatement. But even after the man has passed, Derek didn't let of Casey's hand. He wasn't quite sure as to why. All he knew was that it felt good. Right, somehow. Casey didn't pull away either.

They had silently walked back to the car, got in, and drove home, without another word being uttered. So, here they were, still sitting in the car.

For some reason, Derek felt the need to justify himself. He looked at Casey and said, "I'm not going to call her up, you know. The blond." Casey just looked at him and nodded.

They both got out of the car, and entered the house. They saw George, Nora, Lizzie and Edwin sitting on the couch and watching TV. They all jumped up when they saw Derek and Casey.

"Well? How did it go?" Nora asked.

Casey and Derek looked at each other but didn't say anything. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed, goodnight everyone." Casey said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Derek? Please don't tell me you got into another fight." George looked at his son pointy.

"So I may have hit on another girl. But just one! I even apologized." Derek said. Nora and George looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm making it up to her." Derek said, looking away from their glair. "I'm taking her out tomorrow night." With that, he promptly went up-stair.

As Derek was passing by Casey's door, he saw her door open, and saw her taking off her jewelry. Casey turned around when she saw Derek's reflection in her mirror. "Tomorrow. 7. Be ready." He then went to his room, changed, and fell asleep within matter of minutes. He somehow couldn't stop the smile forming on his face.

**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**

Casey turn back to the mirror after she saw Derek's door close. She looked in the mirror, and saw a little smile on her face. _Another date with Derek?…Somehow, I'd really like that. _She also snuggled in her bed with a smile on her face.

**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**

Downstairs, George and Nora looked at each other. The communicated with their eyes, and silently agreed that, since they pushed for the date, if Derek and Casey do end up together, they would support their children full force.

"You do know that they'll have more to fight about now right?" Lizzie pointed out to her mom and George. Stimulatively, the other groaned in response.


End file.
